


Rumors

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [15]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adulting is complicated, F/M, Gen, Rachel is moving on, Wally doesnt know what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Wally has broken up with Artemis, but he gets news from Robin and Superboy.
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the kiss, but a few months before it.

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Rumors**

Nightwing was fixing everything in Mount Justice because she needed to leave. She wanted to have fun that night and she couldn’t do it if she was going to be getting calls from the team every second.

"Hey, Rachel," Wally greeted with a smile.

"Oh…um…hello Wally," She said typing things out.

"So…" he began scratching the back of his head.

"Yes,"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" he asked her.

"Aren't you going to be with Artemis?" Nightwing asked.

"We broke-up remember," Wally said and Nightwing stops typing to look at Wally.

"Right, I forgot," She told him, and she honestly did, she had been so busy with Bludhaven and Gotham. She also didn’t want to get her hopes up, because they had done this a few times. She didn’t want to be Wally’s crying shoulder this time.

"I guess you've been busy," He told her. "So, hanging out?"

"I can't," Nightwing admit it.

"Batman has you busy?" Wally asked her smiling hiding the disappointment there.

"Um…actually now I'm going out with Spiderman and The Human Torch,"

"Spiderman and the Human Torch?" Wally said. He knew that Rachel tended to hang out with the New York heroes, but he really thought that he would be able to spend time with her now. As he knew that he might be able to get over Artemis with Rachel.

"Yeah," Nightwing told him. "Shoot, okay I'm done, and I have to go, see you some other time Wally," She told him and ran off. Wally turned to look at her and wondered if the team had finally lost her.

"Woo…hey Wally," Beast Boy said.

"Hi," Wally told him.

"The rest of the guys and I are having a movie night you want to join?"

"Sure, why not?" Wally said.

#

Nightwing arrived at Avengers Tower and she went to her room to get ready.

"Is good to have you in the Tower Miss Rachel, shall I inform Miss Penny that you have arrived?" Jarvis asked her.

"Yes, thank you, Jarvis," Rachel told him as she went to get into the shower. She let the hot water go down her muscles because they hurt a bit.

"Rachel, Jarvis said you're here already," Penny said coming into her room.

"Yeah, taking a shower," Rachel said from the bathroom.

"Hurry, we have to meet Johnny for the show and then the movies," Penny said. Rachel finished her shower and put her robe on before putting her undergarments in the bathroom and going to the room to get her clothes.

"So, I heard that you got into the Avengers are you seriously joining?" Penny asked her.

"I don't know, I don't want to join the team for the wrong reasons," Rachel told her.

"You mean running away?" Penny said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rachel told her.

"That's good," Penny told her. "It would be awesome though if you came to the team,"

#

Johnny was coming up the elevator and when the door opened to the penthouse, Steve and Tony were standing there.

"Hey Cap, Iron Man, where are my girls?" he asked with a smile.

"Where will you three be going?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, I'm taking my girlfriends to the movies," Johnny said with a smirk that had Tony looking at him.

"I don't hope you will be taking care of our girl's Storm," Tony said.

"I will bring them home and everything and if we go to jail, I'll call you guys for bail," Johnny told them. Steve and Tony were about to tell him something when both Penny and Rachel came out.

"Woo, looking good girls," Johnny said and that earned him glares from Steve and Tony.

"We'll see you later Dad's, Uncles," Rachel and Penny said at the same time before Johnny hugged them by the shoulders and they left.

#

_Mount Justice_

The guys were getting ready for the movie night, they had enough food to be enough for them. They made sure they had the entire selection of movies to their disposal.

**"Superboy B04 and Robin B20"** the computer announced. Connor and Robin came in and they looked at the team.

"You guys are here," Impulse said.

"Hey Wally," Superboy told Wally sitting down next to him.

"Hey Connor," Wally said.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Jaime asked. It started a whole discussion between the boys.

"I thought you wanted to be with Nightwing today, my friend," Aqualad said.

"I did, but she was going to hang out with Spiderman and the Human Torch," Wally said.

"Oh, she has been hanging out too much with people from the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. and stuff like that," Impulse said. Robin had been able to wrestle one of the blue-ray boxes away from one of the guys so he could put the movie on and Superboy said something.

"I'm not surprised considering she might be moving," Superboy said.

"What?!" Wally and Aqualad said.

"It's just a rumor Connor," Robin told him.

"Okay, you guys need to explain," Wally said.

"I would think she would have told you; I mean both of you are best friends and all that," Robin said.

"We haven't talked much," Wally admits as he had been with his family since he had come back from the supposed death and trying to get his life on track.

"Well, I guess since you guys will find out, Nightwing got an invitation,"

"To the Justice League," Impulse said.

"She had that invitation forever and hasn't accepted, she got an invitation by two more teams, by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers,"

"Has she accepted?" Wally asked.

"We don't know," Superboy told them.

"Wait, so Nightwing could move?" Jaime asked.

"But she can't," Beast boy said.

"Well she is dating the Human Torch so it might be helpful for her to be in New York," L'agann said.

"She's dating the Human Torch?" Beast Boy asked.

"We actually don't know," Robin said. Wally got up from the seat and left the Mountain. Robin and Superboy looked at each other.

“What is his problem?” Superboy asked.

“Well, you guys know that Wally hasn’t made up his mind correct?” Speedy said.

“Made up his mind?” Robin asked.

“You two do realize that Wally had a crush on your older sister since forever?” Speedy asked them.

“No, we weren’t made aware of that, we knew that she used to,” Superboy told them.

“So, she doesn’t like him anymore?” Bart asked.

“We don’t know, Rachel is hard to read even if she is an open book,” Robin told them. The boys just looked at them and they knew that there wouldn’t be much that they could do to help.

#

"That movie was so feeling the Aster," Rachel told Penny and Johnny as they came out of the movies.

"Now, girls where do you want your best boyfriend ever to take you next?" Johnny asked with a smile. "Oh, I know I can take you to the club,"

"We are so going to die," Penny said.

"It would be fun," Rachel said.

"The club it is," Johnny said holding Rachel’s hand and they smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters only the plot. 
> 
> Leave, kudos, and comments.


End file.
